


Табу

by neun_geschichten



Series: Southern Gothic [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Southern Gothic, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур ведет частное расследование обстоятельств гибели трех девушек из Бруклина, след ведет его в Новый Орлеан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Табу

**Author's Note:**

> — Нэш, сроки изменились, мне надо выехать до конца недели. Закажи билеты на субботу.

— Кобб знает?

— Я только что от него.

— Как это? Он же сегодня в суде.

— Я оставил ему записку.

— Ладно, но на бизнес-класс не надейся, я тебе не Сайто. Гостиницу бронировать? В Хэмптон Инн клевые завтраки.

— Нет, боюсь, я даже спать буду на ходу.

— Похоже, все серьезно, да?

Артур вздохнул и утвердительно промычал. Серьезно — не то слово.

  
***

  
Байу с наступлением сумерек заволокло настолько густым туманом, что сквозь него невозможно было увидеть даже то, что находилось в паре метров от тебя. Артур раздвинул высокую лесную траву, мокрую и холодную от росы, и медленно двинулся вперед. Темнота сгущалась. Ботинки проваливались в мягком дерне, как в тесте, и подошва на каждом шагу отрывалась от земли с громким чавканьем. Воздух лип к коже и гудел тучами витавших в нем москитов.

Артур вдруг замер, почувствовав, что впереди что-то есть. Или кто-то. Ощущение чьего-то материального присутствия хоть и невидимого сейчас усилилось настолько, что Артуру захотелось развернуться и помчаться со всех ног, не разбирая дороги, но вместо этого он стоял на месте и даже дышать старался через раз, чтобы не наделать лишнего шума. Он прекрасно знал, что надо было остаться дома. Ему повезет, если сегодня с ним ничего не случится.

За спиной зашелестела трава. Туман вокруг будто вздрогнул от еще одного появления. Артур похолодел и потянулся к карману, чтобы вынуть связку ключей. Вместо брелка на кольце висел маленький позолоченный фонарик.

— Кто здесь? — шелест повторился, и Артур резко развернулся, невольно отмахиваясь от тумана и пытаясь высветить одним-единственным диодом хоть что-нибудь. — Покажи себя!

Но перед ним только покачивались рваным тряпьем космы испанского мха, молочный туман, и гудели мрачные луизианские топи.

— Твою мать.

Артур услышал отдаленный грохот барабанов. И в этот самый миг фонарик погас, а на спину словно заползла невидимая змея. Передернув плечами, Артур закрыл глаза. Больше всего его пугала перспектива повернуться сейчас и наткнуться взглядом на что-то ужасное. Жуткое ползучее ощущение повторилось, барабаны стучали все отчетливее.

Возле самого уха раздалось хриплое дыхание. Шеи словно коснулись чьи-то холодные губы.

— Они идут.

Артур дернулся от испуга и открыл глаза. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, но что страшнее всего — он не мог пошевелить даже пальцем. Он лежал на боку, и прямо перед его глазами зиял чернотой дверной проем, ведущий в коридор. Из-за кошмара Артура не оставляло чувство, что вот-вот что-то произойдет. Что из этой непроглядной темноты, пока он полностью беззащитен, на него набросится нечто жуткое. Что-то, что нашло дорогу из его кошмара в реальный мир.

Артур глубоко вдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что напряжен от макушки до пяток, и попытался уговорить себя. Это всего лишь глупый кошмар. Сонный паралич. Сейчас все пройдет.

Пересилив себя, Артур упрямо поднялся с кровати, включил торшер на тумбе и потер лицо. Бывают кошмары, которые повторяются, как настойчивое напоминание о незаконченном деле или нерешенной проблеме. Свой кошмар Артур знал наизусть, но каждый раз, когда он находил себя посреди того проклятого болота, страх сковывал все его тело, потому что перед самым пробуждением всегда происходило что-то еще. Его кошмар никогда не кончался на том же месте, на котором кончался в прошлый раз.

К смутному ощущению чужого присутствия добавилось движение тумана и шелест травы, затем появились барабаны. И вот сегодня эта чертовщина наконец-то подала голос. Больше всего Артуру хотелось прикончить эту тварь, сколько еще она будет мучить его? Иногда страх оказаться одному в своей постели и снова встретиться с какой-то неведомой сущностью доводил до приступов бессонницы. Все что угодно, лишь бы не оставаться наедине с кошмарами. Возможно, все дело было в стрессе. Нужно просто быстрее выяснить, кто стоит за ритуальным убийством трех сестер в Бруклине, и демон уйдет сам.

Артур приблизился к разгадке, он поймал нужную ниточку, которая вела в Новый Орлеан, где жили родители девушек. Осталось удержать ее и посмотреть, куда она приведет.

Самолет вылетал в пять утра, и у Артура оставалось еще пара часов до подъема, поэтому он снова лег и постарался заснуть, но так и пролежал с открытыми глазами, не в силах расслабиться и перестать слушать тишину, пока не прозвонил будильник.

  
***

  
Артур никогда не верил в то, что можно взять и убить человека с помощью восковой куколки и пары спиц. Не верил, что можно привязать к себе того, кто тебя не любит, или привлечь кучу денег с помощью глупых ритуалов и заклятий. Он терпеть не мог, когда его убеждали в обратном, не предоставляя никаких доказательств. Кобб часто говорил, что ему стоило бы работать в суде или в полиции. Таким арсеналом навыков, характером и жаждой докопаться до сути обладал не каждый адвокат или детектив, Кобб не мог устоять и в очередной раз об этом не упомянуть. И это было скорее очередной жалобой на бессмысленную растрату таланта, чем обычной шпилькой в его адрес — они отлично ладили, если уж на то пошло, его слова кто угодно бы принял за неуклюжий комплимент. Кто угодно, кроме Артура. Он еще со школы мечтал стать журналистом и писателем. И еще не считал, что зря растрачивает потенциал. Он почти девять лет бережно вел архив собственных расследований. Да, немного самовлюбленно, но в плохие дни, когда хочется надраться или просто сдохнуть где-нибудь в подворотнях, его спасает только это. Плоды его трудов, истории людей, которым он помог; тайны, которые он раскрыл; и злоумышленники, которых разоблачил и помог засадить в тюрьму. Было бы обидно похерить такой багаж только потому, что невроз наведался без стука. Успевала же, мелкая дрянь, залететь в жизнь на полной скорости, с которой Артур проживал каждый день.

Он никогда не давал себе передышек, как только заканчивал одно дело, то сразу брался за новое. И как в такой суматохе можно увязнуть в расстройствах, как в зловонном тягучем болоте? Хотел бы он знать.

Мама говорила, что лучшее лекарство от любой хандры — это работа. Стоит занять себя чем-нибудь, и все проблемы тут же отойдут на второй план. Вот только она вряд ли брала в расчет ночь, когда терпеливо ждущие проблемы разом сваливаются на голову. Доработаться до такой степени, чтобы падать в кровать без чувств у Артура никогда не получалось. Зато получалось вопреки унынию приниматься за дело.

Он не собирался задерживаться в Новом Орлеане до вечера. Распланировав каждый день своей командировки еще в Нью-Йорке, он отвел на прибытие и заселение максимум пару часов и надеялся, что не выбьется из графика. Чем раньше он завершит это расследование, тем быстрее вернется к своей книге. Аванс он получил в прошлом месяце, а Кристофер, его редактор, названивал второй день подряд с упорством продавца косметики, узнать, внес он правки или нет.

На улице стояла какая-то невыносимая духота. Когда Артур только вышел из самолета, жара показалась нестерпимой. Его обдуло влажным, жалящим воздухом, будто он оказался в бане, мгновенно напекло голову, а футболка прилипла к телу за считаные минуты. Ему сразу захотелось сбросить с себя одежду и нырнуть в ближайшую реку. Но как ни странно, он очень быстро привык. Он добрел до багажного отделения, забрал свой старенький чемодан и подкатил к информационной стойке, чтобы узнать, как добраться до центра. И уже ехал мимо зеленых полей, одноэтажных забегаловок из белого бетона, производственных ангаров, обклеенных десятками объявлений, гласивших: «Брюса Мюррея в судьи! Первый окружной суд». Невозделанные поля уступили место рабочим жилым комплексам и продуктовым магазинам, вдалеке виднелись паукообразные сооружения и башни нефтеперегонных и химических заводов, выстроившихся вдоль реки. Вскоре показался зеленый дорожный указатель на Тьюлейн авеню. Артур попросил высадить его около художественной студии на Чартс-стрит. Он приехал немного раньше назначенного времени и хотел пройтись и осмотреться.

Прошатавшись по округе, стуча колесиками чемодана, Артур остановился на перекрестке Ройал-стрит и Сейнт Фердинант в тени кукольного одноэтажного домика с розовыми жалюзийными дверями и множеством глиняных горшков перед крыльцом. Здесь особенно сильно пахло магнолиями. Все это так отличалось от Нью-Йорка, за исключением неба, которое так же было затянуто густой дымкой, что создавалось впечатление съемочной площадки Пиратов Карибского моря. Будто стоит открыть кукольную дверь в любой дом, как за ней окажется пустота фанерной коробки. Дальше по правой стороне Фердинант стрит, если идти к Сейнт-Клод авеню, виднелся Дом Оперы, бывший когда-то церковью Святой Троицы; высокие узкие окна и две башни, заканчивающиеся куполами, не вызывали в этом сомнений. Камень стен посерел от времени и пошел трещинами, краска на деревянных дверях вытерлась. Сначала Артуру показалось, что здание вообще заброшено. Куда ни ткни, везде эти иллюзии и чувство, что весь город — один сплошной музей.

Артур постоял в тени дерева на перекрестке, то и дело проверяя на телефоне время, и уже собирался перейти дорогу, чтобы засесть в крохотном уличном кафе, как из-за поворота выехала красная Хонда Цивик восемьдесят девятого года. Ариадна резко затормозила, когда заметила его, и кивнула, чтобы он садился.

С Ариадной Артур познакомился в интернете несколько лет назад, когда еще работал в Нью-Йорк Геральд. Наверно то, что у ее родителей в собственности давно простаивал старый двухэтажный дом на плантации тростника в районе Дональдсонвилля, и то, что новое дело Артура привело его в Луизиану, кто-то бы назвал провидением. Но в провидение Артур тоже не верил.

— Привет, Шерлок, как долетел? — Ариадна сразу же загорелась идеей помочь ему в его расследовании. Сначала Артур решил, что все дело в ее интересе к оккультным наукам, иначе с чего бы ей лезть во все это дерьмо с каннибализмом, жертвоприношениями и проклятиями. Но потом Ариадна призналась, что после переезда из Хьюстона так и не смогла найти себе нормальную компанию и уже порядком замучилась сидеть в одиночестве. Артуру было немного жаль ее, потому что он уже видел, как будет извиняться перед ней за тотальный игнор с расследованием. Для дилетантов в этом деле места нет.

— Неплохо, проспал весь полет.

Почему-то когда вокруг точно так же дрыхла целая толпа, Артур чувствовал себя в безопасности. Будто бы его дотошный демон не посмеет нарушить этот общий сон.

— Круто. Первый раз здесь?

— В Новом Орлеане — да, до этого был только в Джексоне. Тут всегда так жарко?

— Нет, конечно, это только тебе так везет. Кстати, я нашла тебе надувной матрас, устроишься с комфортом.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Артур, — не стоило. Ты и так денег за жилье не взяла.

— За кого ты меня держишь? — усмехнулась Ариадна. — К тому же этот дом принадлежит мне всего на треть. Но на этой трети можешь жить сколько влезет.

— У тебя не будет неприятностей из-за меня?

— Родители в Огайо, сестра наконец-то получила гонорар за “Пса кладоискателя” и укатила с мужем в Париж, так что расслабься.

— Пса кладоискателя?

— Она пишет детские сказки. В бардачке есть один экземпляр, если хочешь — забирай.

— Тебе не понравилось?

— Не люблю хэппи энды.

— Думаю, твоя сестра прекрасно понимала, что никакого гонорара ей не светит, если в конце пес кладоискатель не победит всех врагов, — улыбнулся Артур. Он тоже не любил хэппи энды, особенно классические. — Далеко ехать?

— Почти два часа, если по пробкам, — Ариадна задумчиво нахмурилась и побарабанила пальцами по рулю. — Похоже, придется свозить тебя до автопроката.

— Да, было бы неплохо, у меня есть дела в городе. Завтра утром нормально?

— Конечно. Заберу тебя в десять.

 

***

  
Дом оказался, мягко говоря, пугающим. Настоящая южная готика в лучших традициях фильмов о магии вуду.

— Может, лучше поживешь у меня? — неуверенно предложила Ариадна, будто уже знала, какой получит ответ.

Разумеется, Артур обдумывал этот вариант, но практически сразу отказался от него. Он никогда не станет рисковать другими людьми. С его профессией вообще было проблематично заводить друзей и близких. Ариадна была одной из немногих. Над ним постоянно висела опасность шантажа или насилия, и он не собирался так подставлять ее, хотя догадывался, что Ариадна прекрасно осведомлена о подводных камнях деятельности журналиста, который зарабатывает на жизнь тем, что сует нос в чужие дела.

— Все нормально, я жил в местах и похуже.

— Н-да? — Ариадна скептически покрутила вентиль у газового баллона на кухне и попробовала зажечь плиту, но, естественно, произошло ровным счетом ничего. — До города сорок минут ехать, как ты готовить будешь?

— М, там вывеска была... “Семейный пропан” или что-то в этом роде. Рядом с баптистской церковью, — Артур воткнул штепсель старенького холодильника в розетку, тот содрогнулся и довольно бодро затарахтел. — Видишь, не все так плохо.

— Не ищешь легких путей, да?

— Снаружи дом совсем как новенький, — соврал Артур.

— Здесь одиннадцать лет никто не жил. И крыша протекает.

— Зато есть камин.

— Окей, мистер Неприхотливый. Если что-то понадобится, то можешь сходить к мистеру и миссис Бредфорд, они живут недалеко от байу.

— А кто они?

— Бабушка миссис Бредфорд была рабыней в этом доме. Ее мама — служанкой, как и сама миссис Бредфорд. Потом, когда мой дед умер, бабушка переехала с родителями в Хьюстон. Альберта и ее муж не решились уезжать, но и мои тоже не настаивали. Им не хотелось оставлять дом без присмотра.

— Думаешь, они будут рады мне? Какой-то непонятный мужик со смутными намерениями.

— У тебя есть смутные намерения? Я думала, ты приехал расследовать преступление.

— Нигде не любят частных детективов и журналистов. Стоит сказать, что ты хочешь задать несколько вопросов, у всех тут же срывает крышу, как будто я собрался их пытать. Те еще намерения.

— Ну, смотри. Тут тебе быстро объяснят насчет намерений, — ухмыльнулась Ариадна.

  
***

  
— Они идут.

Артур дернулся в сторону от этого нестерпимого, жуткого чувства, что шепот пробрался ему прямо под кожу. Он обернулся, но перед ним все так же плыл чертов туман. Теперь он стал какой-то рваный, словно в нем плясали невидимые существа и своими дикими плясками разрывали его на клочки.

Вдоль его тела постоянно гулял какой-то влажный холодок. Скручивался вокруг него, будто гигантский питон, и сжимал свои кольца. Лица, шеи то и дело что-то касалось. Кто-то невидимый аккуратно изучал его, дотрагиваясь самыми кончиками холодных, эфемерных пальцев.

— Кто? — просипел Артур внезапно севшим голосом. — Кто идет?

Барабаны сменили свой безумный ритм на зловещий, они грохотали все разом, нагнетая и обезоруживая.

Волосы на загривке Артура встали дыбом. Он ощутил за спиной чью-то массивную фигуру. Энергия, которая исходила от нее, давила, но в то же время обволакивала и как будто... защищала? Артур поежился от дуновения, всколыхнувшего висящий рядом на ветке мох.

— Те, кто убил трех девочек.

Артур потянулся рукой назад, но поймал лишь влажный ночной воздух. Все было так реально, что он растерялся и не мог даже шевельнуться.

— Беги, Артур.

  
***

  
Артур открыл глаза за сорок минут до будильника. Еще до того как он сонный, лохматый, сполз со своего королевского матраса и прошел по прохладному дощатому полу на кухню, понял, что в доме подозрительно тихо.

— Вот зараза, — открыв холодильник, Артур уже знал, что молоко, которое он купил вчера по пути из автопроката, скисло настолько, что стоит плеснуть его в кофе — оно тут же свернется.

Хлопья пришлось грызть практически всухомятку, запивая теплым апельсиновым соком. Надо будет придумать что-то с холодильником. Переезжать в отель и светиться в городе было бы не самой удачной идеей. Сегодня Артур планировал поговорить с родителями девочек, если те еще не слиняли из штата. Почему-то его с самого начала мучило предчувствие, что они как-то виноваты в смерти своих дочерей, хоть версию с проклятием продолжал упорно отвергать. И если их разговор пройдет не так гладко, как он рассчитывал, то кто-нибудь сможет натравить на него кое-кого похуже вудуистов, и тогда ему точно несдобровать. Он постоянно вспоминал, как просидел в обезьяннике почти двое суток за проникновение на частную территорию в 2008-ом, пока Кобб не сжалился и не внес за него залог. Поэтому жить у черта на рогах было выгодно, копы сунутся туда в последнюю очередь, ведь большая часть этих особняков принадлежала либо богатым семьям, либо государству.

Артур спешно оделся и уже через двадцать минут выехал с плантации. Он без пробок доехал до моста Саншайн через Миссисипи. Река была грязно-коричневого цвета и больше напоминала стоячее болото. На противоположном берегу торчали рогоз и кипарисы, а ближний густо порос травой. Артур повернул на юго-восток и покатил по шоссе, идущему между полями хлопка и сахарного тростника, мимо крошечных городков вроде Вачери и Нью Сарпи. Хлопкоочистительные и сахароперерабатывающие заводы выплевывали вверх дымные струи, наполнявшие воздух горьковатым ароматом.

Он съехал с шоссе возле Джефферсона и направился на юг по двухполосной дороге, одну часть которой ремонтировали и занавесили красной сеткой. Доехав до улицы со странным названием Тчаупитаулас, Артур снова повернул, следуя, если верить карте, вдоль реки до перекрестка с Пенистон-стрит, где по правую сторону вид на реку закрывали уродливые портовые склады из красного кирпича, а по левую располагались частные дома и неопрятные магазины, по которым можно было точно сказать, что каким бы крупным ни считался Новый Орлеан, он все же отдавал южной глубинкой. Кто-то, возможно, дал бы ему по шее за такие слова.

Навигатор радостно запиликал, когда Артур проехал кислотно-зеленое двухэтажное здание, разрисованное не самым впечатляющим граффити по нижнему краю. Проехав еще несколько футов, Артур повернул на Амелия-стрит и припарковался рядом с автобусной остановкой, скрывшись от любопытных глаз за старым синим пикапом. Стоило выключить кондиционер, он тут же покрылся испариной.

Как Артур и боялся, перед забором на въезде на территорию винокурни сидел чернокожий охранник с низко натянутой на глаза темно-синей кепке и комбинезоне с закатанными рукавами. Должно быть, местные давно привыкли к температуре, потому что Артур рискнул натянуть на себя только футболку и шорты, сокрушаясь, что между вьетнамками и кедами ему придется выбрать последнее, ведь если за ним кто-то погонится, в сланцах далеко ему не убежать.

— Э-э-эм, — протянул Артур, постучав в стекло крохотной кабинки. Мужик-охранник читал газету, уголок которой трепыхался под дуновением маленького вентилятора на столе. На стук он чуть опустил газету, глядя исподлобья на потревожившего его посетителя.

Мужик нажал кнопку на комме, и Артур уставился на динамик.

— Че надо? — грубовато спросил он. Вот тебе и южное гостеприимство.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — Артур постарался искренне улыбнуться. — Мне сказали, что я могу встретиться с мистером Дюпре сегодня. Я из Трибьюн, по поводу интервью для статьи о Марди Гра.

Мужик демонстративно поднял телефонную трубку, и в этот момент Артур понял, что страшно сглупил. Он не слышал, что говорил мужик, но примерно догадывался. После случившегося в Нью-Йорке, эти Дюпре наверняка не подпускали к себе прессу и на пушечный выстрел. Закончив говорить, мужик снова нажал на кнопку и сказал:

— Мистер Дюпре не планировал никаких интервью, проваливай или я вызову полицию.

Артур вернулся в машину. Если предположить, что эти Дюпре действительно что-то натворили и поплатились за это жизнями своих детей, то совершенно понятно, почему они отказывались говорить с прессой. Ясное дело, траур, но ведь это не обычная смерть. Это убийство. Подтверждая покушение и месть, они подтверждают и наличие мотива. А в том, что у этих людей тоже рыльце в пушку, Артур не сомневался.

Он решил не сдаваться так быстро. Забрав сумку и кепку с пассажирского сидения, он отправился бродить по Торо, району между Западным Риверсайдом и Айриш Ченнел, предположив, что здесь неподалеку могли жить работники винокурни.

Он обошел шесть кварталов до Кэмп-стрит, невольно прислушиваясь к разговорам на улицах и в магазинах, куда он периодически заходил, чтобы постоять под кондиционером. Ходил так до самого вечера, сам не зная, что ищет, пока не стемнело окончательно. В конце концов, он вернулся к маленькой лавочке с вывеской, обещающей лечебные африканские травы, остановился у тротуара и вошел внутрь, по пути задев головой некое подобие ловца снов, только из перьев и птичьих костей. За прилавком сидел чернокожий парень в футболке с надписью “Продиджи”, курил Мальборо и читал журнал про буксиры. Он даже не поднял головы, когда Артур вошел. В Нью-Йорке, стоит тебе войти в магазинчик, работающий допоздна, и продавцы тут же тянутся за пистолетом.

Артур послонялся между стеллажей и приметил в глубине зала дверной проем, закрытый шторами из деревянных бусин. Оттуда доносились женские голоса. Парень за прилавком, казалось, не подавал признаков жизни. Тогда Артур решился и уверенным жестом раздвинул бренчащие шторы.

За ними оказалось просторное, прохладное помещение, в принципе мало чем отличающееся от предыдущего. Все стены были выкрашены в коричневый. Кое-где угадывался выцветший африканский узор. У прилавка, как Артур и услышал стояло две женщины. Одна держала за руку маленького ребенка, тот увлеченно таращился на стоящий слева от прилавка под лампой дневного света прозрачным бокс с отделениями, в которых при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались целые залежи живых червей. Женщины тихо переговаривались, затем продавщица в потрясающем желтом тюрбане, под которым прятала густые, вьющиеся волосы, отдала худощавой даме с ребенком какой-то пакет и пожелала всего хорошего. Когда дама ушла, еле оттащив дитя от червяков и личинок, Артур сложил руки за спиной и осмотрелся, прекрасно понимая, куда он зашел.

— Вам чем-то помочь? — мягким грудным голосом поинтересовалась негритянка.

— Много у вас покупателей?

— Достаточно.

— Вы продаете это только тем, кто практикует вуду, или вообще всем?

— Всем, кто нуждается, — уклончиво ответила женщина. Она внимательно посмотрела на Артура, оглядела его с ног до головы и немного прищурилась. — Зачем вы пришли?

— Можно ли убить человека на расстоянии? — в лоб спросил Артур. Он не думал, что огорошит ее таким вопросом, она же здесь не просто травками торгует. На полках лежали засушенные трупики животных, части их тел, мышиные хвосты, замаринованные внутренности, чего только не было в этих банках и ящичках. В книгах, выложенных стопками чуть ли не до самого потолка, скорее всего хранились собрания множества заклинаний: на любовь, на защиту, на деньги. Или на смерть. — С помощью магии вуду, я имею в виду. Или худу. Не могу точно сказать.

— Это, — помолчав, ответила женщина, — возможно. Нужен большой опыт. Почему вас это интересует? Хотите избавиться от кого-то?

— Нет, что вы, — хмыкнул Артур. — Я просто хочу узнать, как это происходит. И каковы гарантии, что это действительно произойдет.

— Если обряд проведен правильно, гарантия стопроцентная.

— Вы совершали этот обряд?

— Несколько раз.

— Почему вы его совершали?

Артур подошел ближе.

— Это было наказание, — невозмутимо ответила женщина. — Плохих людей следует наказывать.

Артур уперся ладонями в прилавок и немного наклонился.

— Я слышал, что не так давно кто-то совершил такой обряд. Погибло три девочки. В Нью-Йорке. И след ведет к их родителям, которые живут здесь. Кто-то говорит, что они поплатились жизнью дочерей за свои грехи. Как считаете, это справедливо? Наказывать тех, кто ни в чем не виноват?

Негритянка долго молчала и смотрела Артуру в глаза. В них не было страха, вины, сожаления или любой другой эмоции. Они только как-то странно отражали свет, словно у кошки. Наконец она перевела взгляд за спину Артуру. Тот внезапно понял, что довольно сильно запахло сигаретным дымом. Он резко обернулся и увидел, что парень, сидевший за прилавком, стоит в двух шагах о него, подпирая плечом стеллаж с дохлыми голубями.

— Не стоит мешать тому, что должно произойти, мистер, — тихо ответила женщина, и Артур ошалело на нее уставился. Похоже, что о трагедии Дюпре знал весь город. — Мы закрываемся, я прошу вас уйти.

  
***

  
От болот поднимался тяжелый, гнилостный смрад. Он витал в воздухе, как туман, и от него было невозможно скрыться. Любое движение словно будило болото, и запах становился просто тошнотворным. Артур мчался со всех ног, отмахиваясь от лохмотьев мха. Звук барабанов усиливался, приближался. Он забирался в самую душу, и Артуру казалось, что его сердце стучит им в такт.

За спиной раздался треск, и Артур невольно обернулся, продолжая бежать. Он перелетел трухлявый пень и приземлился на зыбкую, водянистую почву. В панике он принялся продираться вперед, хватаясь за траву, но его следующий шаг стал последним, он по пояс провалился в трясину.

Хотелось кричать. От страха, напряжения и ледяного месива, тянувшего его с каждой секундой все глубже, заломило виски.

Артур отчетливо видел перед глазами образ, как в ночной темноте его кровь брызнет на темный мох и тут же впитается. Он зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться. И тут кто-то очень сильный схватил его за руку и одним рывком, как соломинку из киселя, вытащил из болота и вжал спиной в дерево, пахнущее влажным зеленым лишайником.

Артур открыл глаза. Туман словно отступил от него, все в радиусе нескольких футов прояснилось, как на ладони. А перед ним стоял огромный мужик. Артур бегло осмотрел его. Все тело и лицо покрывали татуировки, на шее висели какие-то амулеты из костей животных. Его странные глаза отражали свет точно так же, как у женщины в магазине трав. Этот незнакомец буравил его гневным взглядом, словно Артур сделал что-то вопреки предупреждениям.

— Беги и не оглядывайся, — хрипло сказал он, глядя Артуру в глаза.

Он все еще придерживал его за пояс. Артуру казалось, что все его тело онемело, и чувствительность сохранилась только там, где этот незнакомец касался его.

— Почему ты помогаешь мне? — прошептал он. — Кто ты?

В уши словно набилась вата. Барабаны теперь казались очень далекими. Артур понимал, что это обманчивое ощущение безопасности, сейчас могло произойти все, что угодно. Незнакомец подошел ближе, закрыв собой Артура от болота, от охотников, от холодной, липкой ночи, чувства страха и отчаяния. Он наклонил голову и словно облизал взглядом лицо Артура. Его рука пробралась выше, легла между лопаток. Артур, не моргая, смотрел в его глаза и невольно пожелал, чтобы его кошмар отныне заканчивался только на этом моменте.

Незнакомец улыбнулся, опустив веки, как будто прочитал его мысли.

— Кто ты? Пожалуйста, скажи, кто ты?

Только сейчас Артур заметил, что вокруг них снуют тени. Его щеки коснулись подушечки пальцев, а потом все вокруг заволокло туманом, словно кто-то включил генератор тяжелого дыма.

— Имс.

Артур проснулся, не в силах пошевелить даже пальцем.

  
***

  
С утра пораньше он засел в интернете в поисках хоть какой-нибудь информации о бизнесе Дюпре и их неумной страсти к недвижимости и плодородным землям. Гневные статьи, обсуждения на форумах, что угодно. Ему нужна была любая зацепка. После ночных кошмаров тело наполнила свинцовая тяжесть, а плечи ломило от нескольких часов лежания в позе мумии и ожидания, что в окно полезет какая-нибудь нечисть. С потрясающей скоростью мобильного интернета, работающего с рвением умирающего лебедя, Артур понял, что просидит голодом до обеда. Поэтому, дожидаясь, когда загрузится очередная вкладка, он решил приготовить яичницу.

Вкладка давным давно загрузилась, а он так и не нашел спичек. Ни зажигалки, ничего. Все будто провалилось сквозь землю. Погоревав и помедитировав на машину, размышляя, стоит ли сразу отправиться в город, Артур вздохнул, нацепил кепку и пошел знакомиться с соседями.

Мистер и миссис Брэдфорд жили в доме на сваях прямо рядом с байу в десяти минутах ходьбы от особняка. Он выглядел старым и не слишком ухоженным, краска облупилась, на крыше недоставало черепиц, деревянное крыльцо покосилось. Как это принято в Луизиане, дверь была затянута проволочной сеткой, но очень грязной и растянутой. Проселочная дорога до их жилища шла через заросли широколиственных деревьев, поле, засеянное тростником, мимо старенького Понтиака и небольшого загона, внутри которого разгуливали коричневые и белые куры. Во дворе рос старый пекан. С дерева свисала веревка с узлами, а чуть повыше среди ветвей виднелись несколько досок, сколоченных вместе, чтобы получилась платформа. Чей-то домик на дереве.

Миссис Брэдфорд, которая открыла Артуру дверь, приветливо улыбнулась, сразу же узнав его. Спасибо Ариадне, она наверняка предупредила и замолвила словечко.

Альберта Брэдфорд оказалась красивой, полной женщиной с легкой проседью в волосах, которые убирала в такую замысловатую прическу, словно делала ее изо дня в день вот уже много лет. На ней было тонкое ситцевое платье в цветочек и шлепанцы.

Она явно не боялась работы, судя по мозолистым пальцам и по тому, как лихо она сдвинула с дороги пустой газовый баллон, перегораживающий ступеньки на крыльце. От неожиданности Артур даже пальцем не успел пошевелить.

— Старый хрыч, — пробубнила миссис Брэдфорд. — Сказала же утром, чтоб забрал эту холеру. Нет, опять забыл. Что с ним делать? Совсем ничего не помнит.

Миссис Брэдфорд открыла москитную дверь и велела заходить.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Артур, ступив в небольшую прихожую. Внутри дома пахло вареной рыбой и пылью. — Я не хотел тревожить с утра пораньше, но у меня куда-то все спички делись.

— Да, да. Знаю я эту напасть, — сказала она и с хитрой улыбкой выудила из глубокого кармана на бедре спичечный коробок, потрясла им и вложила Артуру в руку. — Скажи-ка, мне, дорогуша, ты случайно не из тех, кто не пьет по утрам?

— Нет, мэм, — улыбнулся Артур. Признаться, он был не прочь заливать хоть круглые сутки. Это болото его уже с ума сводило.

— Ну тогда тащи сюда свою задницу, голубчик.

Артур тихо рассмеялся и прошел вслед за миссис Брэдфорд на кухню. Здесь повсюду висели сушеные травы, медные кастрюли и ковши. На деревянном столе, старом и щербатом, но очень добротном, стояла обычная двухлитровая банка с полевыми цветами и огромное блюдо с золотистой каймой.

— Ну, и как твое расследование? — поинтересовалась миссис Брэдфорд, разливая красивую янтарную жидкость по стаканам.

— Расследование? — Артур неловко уселся на табурет и положил руку на стол. — Вам Ариадна рассказала?

— Ариадна сказала, что ты ее давний друг и поживешь здесь на время своей командировки, дорогуша, — миссис Брэдфорд сняла с плиты дымящуюся кастрюлю, слила розовую воду в раковину, а потом вывалила в блюдо перед Артуром целую кучу маленьких вареных раков. — Угощайся.

— Ого.

— Эти рачки необыкновенные, — с гордостью сказала миссис Брэдфорд и тоже села за стол. — Ешь, пока дают.

Они чокнулись стаканами, и Артур слегка пригубил янтарного пойла. На вкус оно было настолько крепким, что Артур невольно закашлялся.

— Привыкнешь, — засмеялась Альберта. — Ну так что, как твое расследование?

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Ты заходил к моей подруге недавно. Магазин в Торо. Она сразу все поняла. Тебе даже бежевый тренч не нужен, у тебя на лбу написано, кто ты такой.

— У меня нет бежевого тренча, к слову. А она была не очень-то приветлива, — тихо ответил Артур.

— Ну а кто ж такие вопросы с порога задает?

— Не поймите неправильно, но, похоже, я абсолютно точно выбрал человека, которому нужно задавать такие вопросы. Думаете, я как-то обидел ее?

— Нет, но если ты далек от наших... традиций, то тебе лучше держаться от них подальше. От этого всем будет только лучше.

— Но вы же понимаете, что я не уеду, пока не пойму, что произошло с теми девочками и кто виноват в их смерти. Здесь ведь все знают, что с ними произошло, не так ли? Все это слишком странно. Зачем убивать ни в чем не повинных детей? Если уж кто-то и хотел отомстить Дюпре, то почему не убить их самих? Это глупость какая-то.

— Это не глупость, дорогуша, — ответила миссис Брэдфорд, не глядя очищая рачка. — Это значит, что на них стоит мощная защита. Такая, что не пробить даже сильному колдуну.

— Значит, из-за этой защиты надо убивать детей?

— Проклятие отскочило от них и просто нашло близкую кровь. Я думаю, они сами не хотели зла для своих детей, они просто не знали, что такое может произойти.

— Теперь уже поздно что-то говорить. Но преступник должен сесть в тюрьму.

— Кого именно вы хотите посадить, Артур? Того, кто наслал проклятие, или того, кто исполнил? Что ж, в первом случае, вы никогда его не найдете, если он сам не захочет. А во втором — вы его даже не увидите.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Артур и вдруг вспомнил про доски на дереве. — А у вас есть дети, миссис Брэдфорд?

Она прекратила чистить рачков, и на мгновение на кухне воцарилась полнейшая тишина.

— Кроме спичек вам еще что-то нужно? — очень холодно спросила она, когда подняла на Артура глаза.

Он тут же понял, что ступил на запретную территорию. Значит, дети когда-то были. С ними случилось то же, что и с сестрами Дюпре?

— Нет, мэм. только спички.

— Ну, тогда не смею вас задерживать.

Артур почтительно кивнул и, отставив стакан, поднялся с табурета и быстро вышел из дома, аккуратно прикрыв сетчатую дверь. Он немного нервничал, ему не хотелось портить отношения с этой женщиной, но в то же время он совершенно не ощущал вины за такой бестактный вопрос. Артур обернулся, когда услышал стук двери и шаркающие, торопливые шаги. Он посмотрел через плечо и увидел, что миссис Брэдфорд спешит к нему, держа что-то в руке.

— Артур, — она догнала его, подошла очень близко и незаметно, словно за ними кто-то наблюдал, сунула ему в карман шорт какой-то бутылек. — Повесьте это над входной дверью. Не спрашивайте, зачем. Просто сделайте это. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, миссис Брэдфорд. Спасибо за спички.

Сам не зная, зачем, Артур послушался.

  
***

  
Камин, который не чистили наверно еще с тех времен, когда здесь еще жила бабушка Ариадны, дымил как паровоз. Артур открыл вьюшку, но едкий туман и запах гари выветрились только через два часа, а на кухне сизые нитки витали еще дольше. Артур расположился на надувном матрасе возле окна, открыл себе пиво и, откинувшись на подушки, листал блокнот с записями о сестрах Дюпре.

Распечатка фотографии места преступления. Записи показаний Коджо, сторожа из новостройки. Информация о родителях девочек, контакты, место жительства. Записи разговоров с работниками винокурни, официальное заявление родителей Дюпре, которое прислал Юсуф утром. Он здесь уже несколько дней, но не продвинулся ни на шаг. Все почему-то упиралось в это гребаное проклятие.

Если боишься — значит, веришь. Так говорят. Артура раздражал этот подспудный страх, но он никак не мог избавиться от него. Ничего не происходило, кроме тех же невыносимых снов, которые даже уважающий себя колдун не запишет на счет духов.

Артур отхлебнул пива, но не успел поставить бутылку на пол, как из приоткрытого окна донесся странный скрежет, и ветер надул полупрозрачную, кружевную занавеску.

Пистолет Артур приобрел сразу после того, как на него напали наемники одного придурка с Уолл-стрит. С тех пор со своим Смит Вессоном он не расставался, впрочем, применять его Артуру тоже не доводилось. Он достал его из сумки, снял с предохранителя и убрал за ремень джинсов.

Стрелки часов едва перевалили за десять, а на улице уже стояла непроглядная темень, разрываемая только светом луны, которую то и дело заслоняли облака. Слабенький уличный фонарь освещал крохотный пятачок перед домом и припаркованную у дерева машину Артур спустился с крыльца, огляделся по сторонам и встал как истукан, ожидая, что звук снова повторится. Тот повторился, и Артур от неожиданности вздрогнул. Скрежетал давно проржавевший флюгер на крыше, который даже проворачивался только в одну сторону.

— Чертова развалина, — Артур покачал головой и потер глаза, ругая себя за этот беспричинный страх.

Он вздохнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти обратно в дом, но замер, не сделав и шага. На дороге, еле различимый в густой, южной темноте, кто-то стоял. Артур никогда не жаловался на зрение, но сейчас странная фигура словно плавала в воздухе, как мираж.

— Вам что-то нужно? — спросил он, сделав несколько шагов к незнакомцу.

Чем ближе Артур подходил, тем отчетливее угадывались очертания высокого, чернокожего мужчины с опущенной головой. Тот просто стоял на дороге, словно провинившийся раб. Артур отметил грязные драные штаны, которые даже не доставали до щиколоток, босые ноги и напряженные мышцы груди и рук.

На миг Артур подумал, что это мог быть мистер Брэдфорд, но какого черта ему делать ночью на плантации, к тому же в таком виде?

— Сэр? Вы ищете кого-то? — Артур остановился в нескольких футах и резко остановился, когда человек вскинул голову.

Артура словно окатило ледяной водой. Даже в такой темноте он увидел его страшные глаза, совершенно белые, словно затянутые пленкой. Артур не видел зрачков, но прекрасно знал, что чужой взгляд устремлен прямо на него.

Этот странный человек дернулся, и позади Артура погас фонарь и свет во всем доме. Артур бросился бежать. Он несся к крыльцу с такой скоростью, что в ушах свистел воздух, но сзади отчетливо слышался топот босых ступней по земле. Артур чуть не навернулся на последней ступеньке. Он влетел в открытую дверь и с разворота рванул ее обратно, захлопнув прямо перед носом у этой твари. Он выхватил пистолет и направил перед собой, ожидая, что дверь вот-вот выломают, но было тихо. В ушах грохотали не то шаманские барабаны, не то кровь. Что это еще за нечисть? Зомби? Или у него просто поехала крыша?

Артура колотило с головы до пяток, даже зубы стучали. Он не решался проверять выключатели, он вообще не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места, закрыть дверь на замок, перестать целиться и просто нормально дышать. Когда у него вконец затекли руки, он медленно, стараясь не издавать никакого шума, прокрался к окну рядом с дверью и незаметно отодвинул штору. Животный ужас, казался, прямо забрался под кожу. Артура передернуло, к горлу подкатывал истерический вопль.

Эта тварь, он даже не знал, чем был этот человек? И человек ли? Оно стояло напротив двери, тяжело дышало, раздувая мощную грудную клетку и скалилось на что-то висевшее над дверью. И тут Артур вспомнил про тот бутылек, что дала ему миссис Брэдфорд пару дней назад.

Он обессиленно попятился назад, к лестнице, опустился на последнюю ступеньку и еле отодрал холодную, вспотевшую руку от пистолета. Размяв пальцы, он взял пистолет в другую руку и принялся ждать. Он так и просидел до самого рассвета, напряженно уставившись на дверь и готовясь выстрелить в любой момент. Вскоре полнейшая тишина стала прерываться птичьим пением, и когда все за окном залило золотистым светом, Артур решился посмотреть в окно.

Тварь исчезла, словно ее там и не было. Ни следов грязных босых ног, ничего.

Только бутылек с семенами, перьями и косточками слабо колыхался на ветру.

  
***

  
Сбывать оккультное барахло в городке, где по утрам ходили в католическую церковь, а по ночам резали петухов во имя своих духов, было даже прибыльнее, чем держать аутентичное каджунское кафе или продавать экскурсии по плантациям. Небольшие магазины при заправках, лавки в глубине мастерских, аптек или прачечных. Таких мест, если знать где искать, оказалось так много, что Артур выезжал в город, как на каторгу. Даже когда его целью был продуктовый магазин, дизель для генератора и десяток лампочек.

Его постоянно мучило усиливающееся ощущение напряжения — так бывает, когда предчувствуешь что-то жуткое. Иногда ему казалось, что за ним следят. Он чувствовал себя в опасности и не совсем психически здоровым. Еще это странное ползучее ощущение на коже, как во сне.

Он то и дело оглядывался и предсказуемо натыкался на рассматривающих его людей, которые тут же отводили взгляд. С одной стороны, в таких маленьких городках каждого знают в лицо, а к чужакам аккуратно присматриваются, и в этом нет ничего необычного. К тому же из Артура выходила крайне убогая деревенщина. Тут любой засечет подвох.

Сторож из новостройки в Нью-Йорке, где нашли тела, сказал ему, что все дело в родителях девушек. Если точнее, то в проклятии, которое наложили, чтобы их наказать. За что и кто это сделал сторож не знал, но посоветовал съездить туда, где жили эти люди. В полиции Артур узнал, что семья Дюпре с шестьдесят шестого жила в пригороде Нового Орлеана, а в последние года, когда дела на их частной винокурне пошли в гору, присваивала земли. Кто-то считал, что незаконно.

И если эти Дюпре кому-то перешли дорогу, то это был отличный мотив для убийства. Максимально прозаично. Жадность, месть и никакой магии. Надо просто убедить себя в этом.

После полудня Артуру позвонил Юсуф, частный детектив из южного Бруклина; он сам не единожды сталкивался со всякими сатанистами и сумасшедшими дамочками, которые хотели приворожить чужого мужа или с помощью проклятия избавиться от любовницы.

Он связался со знакомым офицером в Новом Орлеане, и тот рассказал ему, что многие жители не раз подавали жалобы на Дюпре, сказал он, те якобы выселяли креолов с их земель с помощью магии вуду и заставляли продавать участки за небольшие деньги под угрозой смертельных проклятий. Простой шантаж.

К вечеру Артур немного успокоился, по пути домой заехал в Тако Белл и покатил обратно на плантацию, любуясь тем, как в реке отражается ночной город. Он припарковал Форд где обычно. По дороге он слушал радио, и в прогнозе погоды говорилось, что со дня на день будет мощная гроза, стоило что-то сделать с крышей. Артуру как-то не хотелось остаться без электричества на просторах этих жутких полей. В такую жару, сказала дамочка на заправке, грозы самые страшные. Гремит так, словно сам черт ломится к тебе домой.

Артур вытащил ключи. В кустах громко стрекотали цикады. Он задумчиво поднялся по ступенькам и запнулся о какую-то железяку. Он поднял пакет со своим ужином, глядя под ноги. Рядом с порогом лежал широкий нож с зазубринами. Он был старый, местами ржавый, на нем болталась непонятная штуковина, привязанная с рукоятке ремешком. Должно быть, таким ножом рубили тростник или головы курам.

Артур решил, что его оставила миссис Брэдфорд, которая могла зайти, пока он был в городе. Ему не очень-то хотелось шататься по темноте, особенно после того случая, но что-то тянуло Артура в маленький домик на байу. Он поднял нож, повертел его в руках и, оставив еду в машине, вышел на дорогу.

Свет горел где-то в глубине дома.

— Миссис Брэдфорд? — Артур постучал костяшками по раме сетчатой двери и наклонился, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь стекло, что происходит внутри. — Кто-нибудь есть дома?

Через пару минут вышла миссис Брэдфорд с туго затянутыми в пучок волосами и тонком домашнем халате. Артур неловко ей улыбнулся, а затем, собственно, предъявил ей длинный зазубренный нож, из-за которого и пришел.

— Это случайно не вы оставили? Я вышел, чтобы...

Миссис Брэдфорд отскочила от него с таким воплем, будто Артур собирался напасть на нее.

— Чарльз! — заорала она. — Чарльз! Чарльз!

Из кухни выбежал перепуганный мистер Брэдфорд, бросился к жене и закрыл ее собой, еще не понимая, что происходит. На нем была белая майка, штаны на подтяжках и завязанная косынка на самой макушке, словно он совсем недавно откуда-то вернулся. Миссис Брэдфорд истерически тыкала пальцем на то, что Артур держал в руках и что-то лихорадочно шептала.

Когда хозяин перевел взгляд на нож, то его лицо исказилось от жуткой смеси ярости и какого-то первобытного ужаса.

— Послушайте, — попытался оправдаться Артур, — я просто хотел узнать, не вы ли это оставили. Я прошу прощения, я не хотел причинить вашей жене зла, просто я вышел из дома и...

— Убирайся отсюда, — прорычал мистер Брэдфорд. — Убирайся, откуда приехал!

— Да кто-нибудь объяснит мне, какого черта это значит?! — рассердился Артур. — Что страшного в этой ржавой штуке? Чего вы так боитесь?

Мистер Брэдфорд подтолкнул жену в сторону гостиной, а сам вышел из дома, оттеснив Артура к ступенькам, и закрыл дверь.

— Уйди с крыльца! — рявкнул он. — Живо!

Артур быстро спустился, чуть не опрокинув глиняный горшок с петуниями, опустил этот чертов нож и непонимающе уставился на мистера Брэдфорда. Какой-то фарс, честное слово. Неужели они верят во всю эту чушь?

— Что это? — как можно терпеливее и спокойнее спросил Артур. — Скажите мне, и я больше вас не побеспокою.

— Это метка Гуэде. Она значит, что ты отмечен для смерти.

— Окей, — Артур медленно кивнул, — и кто же меня отметил?

— Тот, кому ты неугоден. Кому ты мешаешь или угрожаешь. Это очень сильный колдун. Чтобы нанести метку, ему нужно три вещи. Охотничий нож с ручкой, обмотанной шкурой недавно убитого зверя. Глиняный амулет с символом Гуэде, — продолжал мистер Брэдфорд, опасливо глядя по сторонам. Он не решался близко подходить к Артуру, словно тот был заразным. — Амулет должен быть привязан к ручке ножа с помощью кожаного ремня, изготовленного из кожи трупа человека, который умер неделю назад, — Артур чуть не выронил этот чертов нож, в последнюю секунду сжав рукоять вопреки отвращению. — И чтобы завершить ритуал, нужна кровь колдуна, которым он скрепляет амулет с ножом. Если все сделано верно и одобрено Гуэде, тогда проклятие подействует.

— Но ведь я его нашел, с ним же можно что-то сделать? Закопать где-то? Выбросить?

— Нож кладут у двери жертвы, чтобы дух мог найти путь. Как только нож будет помещен туда, не будет иметь значения, если жертва найдет его. Злой дух уже поселился в тебе.

— Но как-то это можно исправить? Любое проклятие можно снять, так?

— Только такой же сильный колдун, как тот, что наложил его.

— Где мне найти его?

— Я не знаю, — глухо ответил мистер Брэдфорд, глядя куда-то за спину Артуру. — Боюсь уже слишком поздно.

В воздухе отчетливо пахло дождем.

  
***

  
Барабаны все ближе. Артура никогда раньше не преследовали, как животное. Но это охота, и он в ней — жертва. Вслед за барабанами долетали обрывки чьих-то диких воплей, улюлюканья, рык. Он чувствовал, что почти выбился из сил. Ноги еле двигались, он пытался бежать быстрее, но на деле почти не двигался с места.

Его догоняли, и внутри бесновалась паника. Ему хотелось кричать. Мертвые кипарисы в сером свете луны стояли влажные и черные. Гнилые ветки трещали под ботинками. И тут среди деревьев Артур заметил свет.

За спиной, заставив его разом забыть об огоньке вдалеке, совсем близко послышалось загнанное дыхание. Артур шеей ощутил влажный, хриплый выдох. Звук барабанов слился с топотом множества ног.

Главное — не оборачиваться.

Выбежав на дрогу, Артур припустил во весь опор к лачугу, построенной из кирпичей, кленовых досок и кипарисовых бревен, с крыши которой свисала керосиновая лампа. Ему было жарко, ноги гудели, но он не мог остановиться, не тогда, когда спасение так близко.

Из дома на звук барабанов вышел Имс. И Артур замахал руками.

— Помоги мне! Черт возьми, они убьют меня! Помо...

Он упал, ударившись головой о землю, чувствуя, как в спину вонзаются когти.

  
***

  
Это было худшее утро в его жизни, за исключением, быть может, того дня, когда он нажрался на свадьбе Кобба и весь уикенд провел в постели, думая, что от желудка остались только ошметки, а отек мозга не спадет до конца его дней.

Небо над плантацией окрасилось в розовый цвет, а где-то на горизонте, еще довольно далеко чернели тучи. У него болела голова, кровь стучала в груди и голове, сердце сильно колотилось, словно он только что пробежал кросс.

Надев сланцы и шорты, Артур вылил в кусты недопитый кофе и спустился к машине. Внутри жутко пахло тако. Он совсем про него забыл. Он чертыхнулся и выкинул пакет по пути в город, остановившись на заправке.

Доехав до Нового Орлеана, Артур купил оладьи и кофе в студенческом кафе рядом с Академией Централ Сити и, присев на скамейку в Ол Дэвис парке напротив, стал смотреть на газонокосильщиков. Наверно, под вечер здесь часто ошиваются уличные художники и музыканты. Пахло кофе и выпечкой, замороженными креветками, зеленью и цветами, влажным камнем, мокрыми, сбрызнутыми водой из газонных пульверизаторов банановыми листьями, которые вымахали выше окружавшего парк железного забора с острыми наконечниками поверху. В нескольких футах от Артура на соседней скамейке сидел чернокожий старичок и читал газету.

В глубине души Артур готовился к тому, чтобы прекратить свое расследование. Он знал, что не трус, но по какой-то причине должен был дать себе время, чтобы прийти в норму. Он понял, что страшно устал и просто не мог дальше так изнурять себя. Еще немного, еще парочка таких снов, и он точно слетит с катушек.

В магазине африканских трав было непривычно тихо. Артур снова задел эту штуковину над дверью, но к прилавку так никто и не вышел, тогда он уже известной дорогой прошел мимо стеллажей с травами и аккуратно отодвинул шторы из бусин.

Та самая подруга миссис Брэдфорд раскладывала карты. На прилавке рядом с ней дымила кружка. Закончив расклад, он взялась за необычно изогнутую ручку и поднесла кружку к губам. В этот момент она заметила Артура.

Кружка полетела на пол.

— Стой, где стоишь, — она предупреждающе ткнула в него пальцем с массивным серебряным кольцом. — Зачем ты явился?

У него не было никакого желания спорить, что-то доказывать ей. Он бесконечно устало посмотрел на нее и сказал:

— Мне нужна помощь.

— Тебе уже не помочь, — ответила она. — Сейчас он стоит прямо за тобой.

  
***

  
В половину одиннадцатого началась гроза. Ветер завывал в щелях, стекла дребезжали, грозясь вывалиться из рам в любой момент. Дождь грохотал по крыше и водостокам, как мелкий щебень. Артур не мог дозвониться Ариадне со вчерашнего дня, интернет предсказуемо не работал, да и вряд ли заработает, пока небо не очистится от туч.

Он зажег свечу. Луиза, продавщица из магазина, велела прежде всего зажечь свечу. Затем смешать в стеклянной миске дождевую воду, чернила, пять горошин перца, щепотку кладбищенской земли и каплю водки. Размешать все указательным пальцем левой руки. И воззвать к Легбе с просьбой защитить свой дом. Возможно, сказала она, это задержит злого духа.

Чтобы завершить ритуал, требовалось разлить смесь перед крыльцом и до самого порога. Артур поднялся с колен и, стараясь ничего не разлить, подошел к двери.

Он повернул ручку, и от порыва ветра дверь распахнулась настежь. И в следующим момент Артур услышал, как что-то разбилось. Он оглянулся, но так и не понял, что это был за звук. Он ступил на крыльцо, и под левым ботинком что-то хрустнуло. Артур в ужасе посмотрел на гвоздь над дверью, а затем перевел взгляд на лестницу на второй этаж. По ступенькам, крадучись ползла худая, черная женщина. Ее глаза заволокло белым, она замерла, оскалилась, а затем бросилась на Артура.

Швырнув в нее миску, Артур побежал к дороге. Машину он запер, а ключи валялись на столе. Он бежал вдоль байу, до самого леса, ни разу не рискнув оглянуться. Он и так знал, что эта тварь бежит за ним. Высокая трава хлестала по рукам и ногам. Тварь за спиной хрипло подвывала и рявкала. Артур бежал из последних сил, еле вырывая ноги из чавкающей грязи. Он с ужасом понимал, что неизбежно замедляется, а потом его поглотила темнота.

  
***

  
Артур лежал на земле. Он с трудом мог держать глаза открытыми. Тело казалось очень легким, кончики пальцев на ногах покалывало. Его постоянно что-то касалось в области живота, но сил повернуть голову не осталось.

Он прищурился, увидев прямо перед собой ограду из наточенных деревянных кольев, на которых были насажены мелкие домашние животные. Пара кроликов, курицы. Одна из них, обезглавленная, яростно дергалась. Между кольев были насыпаны яичные скорлупки, какие-то камни и корни.

Кто-то приподнял Артура за затылок, и он увидел перед собой страшную маску с узкими прорезями для глаз и бычьими рогами по бокам. Артур начал хныкать, язык совсем не ворочался. Он попытался отвернуться, но жидкость насильно влили ему в глотку. Горькое, горячее варево обожгло небо, и Артур закашлялся. Вернее он просто вздрагивал, не в силах унять спазмы. Носоглотку щипало.

Где-то совсем рядом трещал огонь. Артур слышал чей-то голос, но тот казался невнятным и далеким, будто он лежит на дне холодной, глубокой ямы, а сверху духи устраивают свои пляски. Чем дольше он лежал, тем отчетливее звучали непонятные слова и обрывки предложений. Артур чувствовал, что внутри растекается тепло. Он ощутил себя змеей на сковороде. Ему хотелось свернуться, перевернуться на живот, потереться о землю. Он глубоко и тяжело дышал, слушая, как неведомое заклинание ускоряется. Голос, заглушенный маской показался ему знакомым.

Что-то упало рядом с ним, и Артур распахнул глаза. Рядом на земле валялась маска. Человек, который спас его в лесу, прижимал козла к земле и примеривался ножом к его шее. Артур попытался отползти, и в этот момент Имс отсек животному голову.

Пальцев Артура коснулась теплая, вязкая кровь. Его замутило. Он чувствовал только запах костра, перед глазами поплыли странные образы. Змеи, тени, прячущиеся за деревьями. Тело будто выламывало из суставов. Возбуждение росло, когда Имс начал что-то размазывать по его груди, по ногам и рукам. Внутри бурлила энергия, тот первобытный ритм, что преследовал его все это время, звучал где-то глубоко внутри. Артур катался по земле в жутком подобии полусна и наркотического опьянения. Страх за свою жизнь отступил на второй план.

— Сделай что-нибудь, — умолял он, сам не зная о чем. — Я больше не могу.

По его бокам стекали вязкие и быстро остывающие красные ручейки. Мышцы на бедрах так напряглись, что их потряхивало. Дотянувшись скрюченными пальцами до тряпки, прикрывавшей его, Артур сдернул ее и отшвырнул. Кожа покрылась испариной, ему казалось, будто он в микроволновке. Снаружи все пылало, а внутренности пробирало холодом, хотя совсем недавно по венам растекался жидкий огонь.

Артур попытался встать, но тут же рухнул на спину. Голова кружилась.

Его накрыло огромное, горячее тело. Перед глазами снова появились эти татуировки, покрывавшие почти каждый миллиметр Имса, даже его лицо. Артура словно подбросило, он вцепился в напряженные плечи, вонзив ногти в мускулы. От контакта с гладкой кожей, от того, как сладко и невыносимо его член касался волосков на чужом животе, Артур замычал. Он метался, пытаясь прижаться, как можно плотнее, и тогда Имс просто лег на него, прижав все весом к земле. Опустив голову, он коснулся губами щеки Артура, поцеловал висок и сказал:

— Теперь я всегда буду с тобой. Больше тебе ничего не грозит.

  
***

  
Он проснулся от непрекращающегося стука во входную дверь. Стук продолжался, пока он не разлепил веки. Артур потер их пальцами и вдруг почувствовал, что выспался так хорошо, будто не просыпался часов двенадцать, и сейчас готов был пробежать как минимум десять миль.

Он обнаружил, что спал полностью голым. Взглядом отыскав висевшие на стуле пижамные штаны с футболкой, Артур оделся и прошлепал босиком к двери.

— Ты совсем охренел?! — проорала Ариандна, пихнув его в грудь. — Ты думаешь, мне тут трупа не хватало? Где ты был, говнюк?! Почему не отвечал на телефон? Я позвонила миссис Брэдфорд, а она мне сказала, что лучше бы ты вообще не приезжал! Что это, мать твою, значит вообще?!

Артур молчал.

— Ничего, — ответил он, наконец. Он потер шею, улыбнулся и пригласил Ариадну внутрь. — Теперь все будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
